


The Fern

by DoctorIdiot



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Mild Language, olicity fern
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 21:32:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4682201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorIdiot/pseuds/DoctorIdiot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quick crack!fic inspired by this fan art I saw of Oliver watering the fern.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fern

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on ff.net, on 11-21-14, under the pseudonym of 'CyclopsForge'. I don't own any of the characters.

It was like any other for the Arrow, the city's vigilante. He was suited up and poised on his motorbike, chasing after criminals. Oh, it was  _perfectly_  normal. As if there were anything normal about being in a green hood and catching bad guys, using bows and arrows.

Felicity was giving him directions, she'd do that every time he lost sight of the criminal they were after. "So far, so good," she commented lightly over the comm. system. Oliver could almost hear the smile in her voice.

Oliver only hummed in agreement, though he wasn't sure if Felicity heard him over the sound of his motorbike. All of a sudden, a realization hit him, like a lightning strike in his mind. The thought that had hit him nearly sent him crashing. "Oh, shit!" He didn't really mean to curse out loud, but he hadn't been able to stop himself.

"What is it?" Felicity asked, her voice a tone of worry. "Oliver, are you okay? What's wrong?"

"I forgot to water the fern!"


End file.
